Small cell basestations are known and used in many cellular networks. A small cell basestation connects to the core network of a network operator and provides network coverage for subscribers over a coverage area of the cell. Small cell basestations are intended to complement existing macro layer coverage, providing mobile network access in areas where such access is problematic. Common deployment sites for small cell basestations include residential and business premises as well as rural outdoor areas.
Small cell basestations are typically intended to run autonomously, and thus have many self-configuration properties. On startup, for example, a small cell basestation will typically select a physical layer identifier to use while in service, so allowing user equipment devices (UEs) to identify signals transmitted from the small cell basestation. Examples of physical layer identifiers include Primary Scrambling Codes (PSCs) in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) and Physical Layer Cell Identities (PCIS) in LTE (Long Term Evolution). As part of the startup process, the small cell basestation investigates the radio frequency environment of its deployment situation, searching for neighboring basestations and their physical layer identifiers. This investigation may take the form of a radio environment scan or Network Listen (NWL). Identifying neighboring basestations may assist not only in selecting a suitable physical layer identifier for the small cell basestation but also in determining suitable Radio Resource Management (RRM) policies to be adopted with respect to the neighbor basestations.